


Somewhere Only We Know

by little_irish_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kara doesn't have powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_irish_heart/pseuds/little_irish_heart
Summary: Lena Luthor is having trouble adjusting to life after her mother and brother have been imprisoned. She must learn to live with her past and hope that someone will accept her, damaged and all.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Lena wanted was attention. It was bad enough that she was a transfer student, but a young prodigy to top it all off was the worst. She transferred to National City University from MIT after the crimes of her brother and her mother made it nearly impossible to be near her acquaintances. She needed to get away from it all.

 

Now that she was without a family, she wanted to make a new name for herself, earn a quality education and resume work as the visionary she always wanted for her family’s company. But for now, getting through college. 

 

Luckily, her credits from MIT transferred over so she isn’t behind in her school work, in fact, she's way ahead for an eighteen year old. 

 

Lena decided to leave most of her belongings back at MIT so there wasn't any trace of her past to remind her of the tragedy. Her mother had emotionally abused Lena for years, Lena was glad Lillian was finally in prison.

 

She gathered her few boxes of her personal items in the lobby and brought a cart over to bring them up to her room. National City was full of glass.  _ Lets hope everyone here is transparent _ . She instantly regret making that joke. If she wants a normal life, corny puns aren’t going to cut it. But she wasn’t wrong, National City was just like any other city, modern architecture which she liked.

 

Lena’s dorm was simple: two bedrooms and a common room.  _ Nice architecture I’ll give it that _ . Even the dorms had very modern architecture. Marble countertops, dark gray cabinets that don’t look like cabinets because they don’t have handles, even the light fixtures were very up to date.  _ I could definitely get used to this _ . The dark cabinets went perfectly with the brick exposed wall with a few paintings to make the dorm feel more like home.

 

Unfortunately, the only information she had on her roommate was her name and her major: Kara Zor-El Danvers, journalism. Lena quickly unpacked her things, put toiletries in the bathroom, set up her family chess board on her desk and hung up her clothing. Her wardrobe consisted of designer clothing, to make her seem older than she really is. Even so, she looked far older than the average eighteen year old. Lena left her door to her room open (to let Kara know that she moved in) and went to meet up with an old friend.

 

After the incident, an old family friend of the Luthors, Veronica Sinclair, reached out to Lena and offered support if she ever needed it. While growing up together, neither Sinclair or Lena were close, so Lena thought it was just an empty offer. Until now.

 

“Veronica, hi.”

 

“Hey Lena, it’s so good to see you. How are you with everything going on? Are you settled in?”

 

A neverending talker, just how Lena remembered her.

 

“Everything’s good, I just moved in earlier, I haven’t run into my roommate yet, but that will come eventually.”

 

“Great, do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?”

 

“Sure. Black coffee please.”

 

The rest of the conversation served as a distraction for Lena. Ever since she left MIT, her thoughts filled with flashbacks of her twisted childhood and the emotional damage Lillian brought her. She couldn’t wait to get out of Metropolis and away from MIT. She needed a fresh start, and with the exception of Veronica Sinclair, it was close enough to a clean slate.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lena returned later that evening to find a note on the door.

 

_ Hey! I have work but I’ll be back later today to move in. Hope to meet then. - Kara _

 

Lena took advantage of the silence to eat. She opened the fridge, forgetting to run to the supermarket earlier, and found salmon.  _ Ugh, this is going to be a problem _ . She left her dorm and went to the dining hall to grab a quick salad to bring back and eat in silence.

 

——————

“Hey, how's the internship going?” Winn asked. Winn was a double major in computer engineering and data analysis with a minor in computer science. Kara doesn’t know how he keeps up with it all. For as long as Kara has known, Winn has always been in her life. They both have a dream of one day working at CatCo side by side.

 

“It’s a typical internship, getting coffee, pastries etc. I have only met Cat once and she simultaneously scares and motivates me. Though she really is an incredible woman. Oh thanks for letting me keep my stuff with you for a few days.”

 

“No problem, what are friends for?”

 

School didn’t start for another few weeks, but she figured why not move in early. She carted the boxes back to her dorm, like a typical college student.

 

——————

 

When Lena came back, she nestled in her room scrolling through L-Corp’s stocks. If she was one day going reclaim this company, she needed to stay up to date with what’s going on. Before Lillian and Lex were sentenced, the Luthor family hired Samantha Arias to be CEO and the face of L-Corp until Lena felt she was worthy of taking over the family company. Not that Lena had anything against Sam, in fact she hoped that one day they could be friends, but Lena wanted to make sure the company headed in a good direction.

 

———————

Kara took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor and went to dorm B.  _ Lets hope superstition is wrong for this one. _

 

She unlocked the door to her apartment and was instantly taken aback from the beauty that was her roommate. 

 

——————

 

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door slam and saw a beautiful blonde woman with eyes as blue as the ocean, her safe haven. 

  
  


“H-hi, I’m Kara, it’s nice to meet you.”  _ Oh my god she’s adorable _ .

 

“Hi, Lena, nice to meet you too.” Lena tried to keep herself composed but that proved to be difficult 

 

“Lena, that sounds familiar,”  _ oh shit,  _ “... nope I have nothing.” 

 

“Huh, interesting. Do you need help unpacking? I just figured because of the boxes.” Lena bit her lower lip.

 

—————————

 

“Oh, that won't be necessary, there aren’t that many things to unpack, but th-thank you tho--”

 

“No problem, I’ll be in my room.” Lena slammed the door behind her, a bit too loud for a regular day.

 

_ Oh Rao what did I do? _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ Oh god. That’s it, I’m going to be a wallflower forever. _

 

Lena surrounded herself by what made her feel more confident. Science.

 

She double majored as a bioengineer and in management. Perfect for her interests and future job.

 

The walls in the dorm were super thin. Lena could hear Kara’s every move: lifting the boxes onto the bed, unpacking her questionable wardrobe, and organizing her school supplies as needed. It’s not that Kara’s wardrobe was bad, it just wasn’t… good. She walked into the room with a button down, crew neck sweater, colored pants and flats. That’s the most gay Lena has seen an outfit. Kara can keep the gay element, it just needs some readjustments.

 

Lena grew suspicious when she heard Kara pacing in her room. X steps forward, X + 1 steps backward.  _ Wow she’s cute _ . All of a sudden Kara broke that pattern and walked out of her room. Lena quickly got herself into bed and acted like she was asleep, too humiliated to say another word to her roomate. 

 

—————————

 

Kara finished unpacking her things and wondered what she would do to try and fix what she had done to Lena. But what did she do? She left her room and made her way next door, knocking softly on Lenas door hoping not to agitate the brunette more than she already was. She didn't hear anything, but didn’t feel it was right to just leave things as they were. She slowly turned the knob on the door and entered to see her roommate passed out. 

 

“Lena, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I realized I don’t know anything about you. Let me make it up to you in the morning.”

 

Kara didn’t have anything left to say so she left her roommate's room and went to bed. Her thoughts kept her from sleeping, overthinking every exchange that happened between the two earlier that day. She gave in and found her computer and started typing in “Lena” into the search bar. She was overwhelmed when she found “Lena Luthor” to be the most popular search. Kara knew about Lex and Lillian, everyone knew, but few cared enough to do a deep dive. Every picture of Lena Luthor was wiped from the internet.  _ Huh, now why would she want to be a ghost? _ Kara poured through article after article, learning everything she could about Lena Luthor and why she was practically nonexistent. “Untold truth about Lillian Luthor and Lex Luthor's crimes: Was there another Luthor involved?” Kara couldn’t absorb any more information that night, she decided to give it a rest and ask Lena about it in the near future.

 

—————————

 

_ Maybe I should just give it a chance _ . Lena of all people should know not to judge a person by his or her cover. But that’s exactly what she just did. Her first instinct was to blame it on her childhood, but she knew she couldn’t do that forever. 

 

The next morning, Lena woke up, made a cup of coffee and scrolled through CatCo’s daily news report to catch up on what’s going on in National City. Her roommate's door opened, and emerged an adorable sleepy blonde with bedhead and glasses that only magnified the ocean in her eyes. 

 

“Good morning Lena, did you sleep well?”

 

“Good morning Kara, I did, but I had a weird dream. Someone snuck into my room and apologized from the bottom of their heart for absolutely no reason, but I did hear that they’d make it up to me in the morning so I’m waiting patiently.” She finished her sentence with a smile that hadn’t made an appearance for months. 

 

“Oh… It wasn’t necessary? Why is that?”

 

“Because I was the one who judged a book by its cover. I should be the one apologizing. I don’t exactly have the best people skills, so I guess you’re stuck with a lame eighteen year old who can’t socialize for her life.”

 

“Wait a sec, you’re eighteen?”

 

“Um yes? Is that a problem?”

 

“N-n-no it’s not, I j- you don’t look eighteen.”

 

“Oh well, how old do I look?”

 

“Around my age,twenty/twenty-one.”

 

“Well, perks of having a very elegant wardrobe, guess I’ll just blend right in.”

 

“Yeah. Anyways, you’re apology is accepted, and I said I’d make it up to you, and I will with breakfast. But you cheated and made yourself coffee, unfair.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know I was supposed to wait for you to wake up first. I’ll wait in the future.”

  
  


—————————

  
  


Kara made Lena by a very healthy omelet. She couldn’t cook very well, but Lena didn’t have to know that. She mixed eggs, spinach, tomato, peppers, ham and cheese and put it on the stove to cook. Nothing much could go wrong with that. 

 

“Well, here it is, specialty omelet made by yours truly.”

 

“Thank you for breakfast. What are you having? I only see one omelet.”

 

“Oh, I usually just make waffles or get something at the office.”

 

“Where do you work?”

 

“I intern at CatCo. I work for a man named Snapper Carr, I don’t actually write anything, I just get coffee or pastries or food most of the time, but I pick up what he teaches to the other reporters, so everything is okay.”

 

“Funny, I was just reading one of CatCo’s articles. They really love digging deep on the Luthor case don’t they?”

 

“Oh, speaking of the Luthors, I didn’t realize that Lillian had a daughter. I guess people had to know she existed, but she wasn’t really involved with the crimes that her mother or brother committed.” Kara instantly regretted bringing up the Luthors, Lenas face grew sad and hopeless when Kara brought up Lillian’s daughter. 

 

“Kara, there's something I have to tell you…”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Lena, you know that I won’t judge you. You can tell me anything, anytime.”

 

“Kara, I know that, I just- uh you might want to sit down for this.” Kara made her way over to the couch, Lena still at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “I know you’re probably not an idiot, and have started to piece together some things… I am Lillian’s Daughter. My last name is Luthor. I’m actually surprised you haven’t asked me that since I was given your name and major.”

 

_ Oh… this explains a lot. _

 

“Lena… oh my god... I’m sorry I’m not exactly sure what to say, especially after what I read last night, but I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

 

“It really wasn’t. As I said earlier, I’m not the best with people.”

 

“Well, I will definitely note that for the future. Come here.” Kara held her arms out to Lena. “I will always be here for you.”

 

“I’m still recovering from my past. That’s actually the reason why I came here. I couldn’t face my peers without them catching on. I needed a fresh start, where no one would know who I was, with or without making assumptions. I guess that ship sailed.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me. Wait how’d you get by at MIT?”

 

“I told everyone and the staff that my last name was Kieran, which isn’t completely wrong. Kieran is my middle name.”

 

There wasn’t anything else to say after that. The two women stayed in that position for a few more moments. “I hate to leave you alone, but I need to go to work. Snapper hates it when I’m late. Are you going to be okay on your own?”

 

“I have been for a year, I’m here. But yes I will be. I just have a few things to go over, then I’ll just be here all day, I guess.”

 

“Oh, well I can try and wrap things up at the office—“

 

“No you don't need to do that.”

 

“But I want to, I’ll be back after lunch.”

 

—————————

 

_ Oh my god. What have I done? _

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_ *sigh* Should I be worried about Lena? She survived on her own and is here, but she might feel a little lonely. I’ll help he-- oh Rao, I don’t have any way to contact her… _

 

As soon as Kara settled down at the office, she was required to attend a very important meeting that Cat Grant called. 

 

“Keira, Snapper. Office. Now.”   
  
“Miss Grant, what can we do for you?”

 

“Oh, Keira, you speak for Snapper. Snapper, I didn’t know you thought you had the authority to hire a servant.”

 

“I di-”

 

“I don’t care. Keira has spent more than enough time here and I think has a pretty good handle on how things are taken care of around here. I’m promoting her.”   
  
“Wait, hold on, she’s not a servant. She’s an intern. What am I supposed to do now without someone--?

 

“Someone who what? Don’t even finish that sentence Snapper. Figure it out on your own, much like Keira did for a lot of this. Out!” And with that, Snapper left without another word.

 

“Keira, not that that imbecile is gone, your promotion. I see something in you. I will give you one chance to prove yourself a worthy reporter. Find a story worth reading and if it is absolutely amazing, you will become a full time reporter. Questions?”

 

“Yes, uh- I”

 

“Don't stammer, its a sign of weakness.”

 

“Right. Sorry. Anyways, is there a deadline for this? Oh, and there isn't any restrictions of any sort right?”

 

“Two weeks. Anything you want. Now if that’s it, get out. I don’t want you anywhere near Snapper until you’re done. See you in two weeks.”

 

Kara left and dialed the one number her hands could manage typing. “Winn? Coffee. Now” 

 

—————————

 

“Wait whoa whoa whoa hold up. Cat wants you to what?”

 

“I know right? This was supposed to be my last few weeks with little stress. Now this could potentially be the key to my dream job. Do you have any idea what I should write about?”

 

“Huh, how about Alex and a bit about her work?”

 

“I don't know, it’s not really relevant to today's time. Besides, I’m not exactly sure what she does anyways.”

 

“Well what do you know that’s relevant?”

 

“Psh nothin— wait, I got it. Thanks!”

 

With that, Kara grabbed her stuff and headed for home as fast as humanly possible.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

By the time Kara got up to the thirteenth floor, her adrenaline rush had worn off. Instead of confidence radiating through her, it was butterflies. She couldn't even get the key in the doorknob before Lena opened it for her on the other end. 

 

“Oh, thank you.”  _ Why are you in a jacket about to leave me? _

 

“Yeah it sounded like you were struggling a bit, and the sound of colliding keys isn't my favorite.” Lena bit her lip again. 

 

“Anyways, I have news: Cat’s giving me a promotion! Well sort of. I have to prove to Cat that I have what it takes to be a reporter. She sees something in me despite my youth compared to the rest of the age at the rest of the company.” 

 

“That's great Kara, I’m so proud of you.”  _ Shoot was that too much? _ “Oh, I forgot to mention, I was going to call you earlier to ask if you needed any food then I realized that I don’t have any way to get in touch with you.”

 

“Oh right.” They exchanged numbers and then there was silence from on both ends.

  
  


“Do you- uh do you know what you’re going to write about?”

 

“Not entirely. Winn suggested writing about my sister and her work with the FBI-”

 

“Oh, I didn't know you had a sister.”

 

“Adoptive, when I was thirteen. Anyways, the FBI isn't exactly relevant at the moment so it wouldn’t prove much to Cat. Though…”

 

“Kara what is it?”

 

“It’s totally okay if you don’t want to do this… but… would you be willing to do an exclusive on what your mother did to you, or your perspective of this??”

 

Silence.

 

“Kara… I gotta go.”

 

—————————

 

_ Is she serious? I’ve known her one day. ONE DAY. And she already wants to publicize the truth. No. Never… _

 

During the day, Lena looked up things to do in National City. She found a small tourist island about a 15 minute ferry ride away. In fact she was about to leave for that island before Kara left, but now with her new preposition, she needed to be alone. Her phone buzzed several times before boarding the ferry. She ignored it. Once she arrived at the island, she found a bench, put her headphones in and got lost in the music.

 

—————————

  
  


Kara stood there speechless. Her body led her to the windows for the view of the waterfront.Down below, she could see Lena making her way for the ferry. 

  
  


**Kara [2:01 pm]:** Where are you going??

 

**Kara [2:03 pm]:** Lena??

 

**Kara [2:04 pm]:** I’m sorry :(

  
**Lena [3:30 pm]:** I’m coming back. I’m okay


	7. Chapter 7

Lena returned to her dorm to find Kara quietly scanning one of CatCo’s magazines for inspiration on her article. The thing about Lena was that she had always denied herself what she wanted because of her mother. What Lena wanted was to move on from this and be happy. But she wasnt ready for it. But Kara made her happy. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Kara.

 

“Hey”

 

“You doing okay? I know I asked a lot before.”

 

“I am now. I just needed some time to think.”

 

“Where’d you go?”

 

“There’s a small tourist island nearby. Being on the water seems to be the only thing that can truly clear my head and calm me down. Though, that might not be a problem, your eyes might just do the trick.”  _ Fuck. _

 

—————————

 

_ What?? _

 

—————————

 

_ “ _ Sorry, I—“

 

“No that’s okay, really.”

 

“Anyways… I’m not here to flirt with you,”  _ FUCK LENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  _ “I’ll give you an exclusive.”

 

“Oh.” Kara’s face fell slightly. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

 

“I realized that I can’t hide forever. I know what I want and that is to eventually move on and heal. Doing this exclusive just might to that.”

 

“Oh, well if I start digging too much or anything, just let me know.”

 

“Do you want to do this now or later?” 

 

“Maybe later, I’m a bit tired.”

 

—————————

 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” 

 

“Yeah sure, did you have anything in mind?”

 

“Have you seen Star Wars?” Lenas face was blank. “OH Come on. You haven’t seen it?? Well, I know what we’re doing the next few days.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ Is this a date night now? I hope so. _

 

—————————

 

_ Date night?  _

 

—————————

 

Later that night, Kara and Lena cozied up watching Star Wars. Lena’s head founds its place on Karas shoulder and Kara’s arm held Lena close and never let go. Sometimes she rubbed her hand gently across her arm.

 

When she felt Lena sleeping, Kara whispered “please don’t ever leave,” and kissed the top of her head. Lena responded by adjusting her position on Kara, her head right above Kara’s heart. Kara couldn’t control her heartbeat. 

 

“Your heart is beating really fast. It’s cute.” Lena commented while still half asleep.

 

—————————

 

The two roommates lay like that for a little while longer. Lena eventually woke up. She wanted to tell Kara so much, but she couldn’t. All she could say was “Don’t go back to your room tonight Kara.” Before Kara could even register what was going on, Lena removed her head from Kara’s chest and brougher her lips to Kara’s.  _ Close enough to what I want to say _ .

 

They released and stared at each other for what felt like forever. Kara pulled Lena back to her. Their lips collided again, falling into a dance routine. Kara’s hands found their way to Lena’s lower back.

 

“What’s this?” Kara felt a patch of swollen skin at the base of Lena’s back.

 

“It’s nothing, maybe you’ll see it soon.”

 

Lena made her way down to Karas neck just as Kara was attempting to pull Lena’s jet black blouse over her head. Kara instantly regret it as soon as Lena pulled away. 

 

“I’m so-”

 

“Don’t worry, I just got caught up in the moment.” Not knowing what to do, Lena got up to get something to drink. “When do you want to do your exclusive?”

 

“Uh- we could do it tomorrow. I’m off work until I get the story in.”

 

“Great, we can go to that Island so my head can be cleared.”

 

They were both trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room. Lena shivered as a gush of wind blew through the open window. Kara didn’t know if she should go to Lena and try and warm her herself, so she went into her room and came out with her favorite gray and blue National City University crew neck. 

 

“Here.”

 

“I still stand by what I said earlier, don’t go back to your room tonight.” Now that Lena wasn’t distracted by anything, she could continue what they started before. Lena returned to her room to change and emerged with a giant smile on her face that not even Lex could remove. “There is no way your going to get this sweatshirt off of me, not tonight.” That was enough of an invitation for Kara to kiss Lena again. They made their way into Lena’s room where Kara let her body take control. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“So, where do you want to start?”

 

“Let's start from the beginning.” Lena and Kara left later the next morning for the island. “Our happy place,” Lena called it. The morning after gave Lena a sense of hope she hadn’t received in what felt like forever. She felt as if she was going to be okay for once in her life. “My name is Lena Kieran Luthor, I was born in Metropolis. My father had an affair with another woman, she died when I was four, and I was then adopted into the Luthor family. I am Lex Luthor’s half-sister. Yes, I consider myself good at chess. Uh what else do you want to know?”

 

“Was there any sign of rejection from your mother when you were first adopted?”

 

“She was the only one who rejected me. Lex was such a good brother to me, and so was Lionel. It wasn’t until his recent endeavours with Superman that proved he was crazy. My mother was very closed off growing up as well. All I remember her talking to me about was to hate aliens, Superman especially. My father was a very good man. He always cared for me even when the family company was going through a rough time. Both he and mom wanted me to do my best, but their methods were polar opposites. Lionel would try and work with me and figure out what was wrong, Lillian would just tell me it’s wrong and to do it again until I understood, but by the time I understood, it was too late. I grew very quiet, shy, passive. But however, I decided that when I take over the company, I would one day work change the reputation my mother and brother dragged through the mud.”

 

“When are you supposed to take over?”

 

“When I feel I am ready.”

 

Lena began to freeze up and Kara knew to stop there for now.

 

“We can continue this later, I have enough to get started at least.” 

 

“That’d be great.” Kara turned the recorder off and put it back into her bag. “Can we just stay here for a bit, it’s kind of peaceful, and I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

“Of course. Do you miss them?”

 

“Dad? Yes a lot. As I grew older I began to understand the complexity of our family and I saw that he felt more guilty about the affair. Mom and Lex, not so much, but without them I’m alone.”

 

“Well, you’re not alone anymore, I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  
  


—————————

 

The next week followed the same pattern, more or less. They’d sleep in each others rooms one night, wake up the next morning, make each other breakfast, then make their way down to the island, which they have called “somewhere,” which makes it all more special for the two of them. They’d talk for a few hours, grab some food, then return to their dorm to continue Kara’s story. Maybe if they felt like it, they’d continue Star Wars, but Lena kept falling asleep

 

Lena was definitely helping Kara with her wardrobe. Kara dressed like a typical senior in university, whereas Lena dressed like a typical CEO. They found common ground for Kara which upgraded her wardrobe from colored pants, a button down, a sweater, and flats, to pencil skirts and more formal blouses that, to Lena’s appreciation, showed Karas body off. “If you’re going to be a reporter at CatCo, you need to look the part too” is what Lena argued. Today, for Kara it was a black printed pencil skirt with a skin tight black sleeveless top. For Lena, it was a black pencil skirt with an emerald green flowy top. 

 

“So, before classes resume, what do you want to do? You know, other than go to Somewhere.”

 

“I don’t know what to do. What do you and your friends usually do around here for fun?”

 

“OH, I know this bar we could go to.”

 

“I’m underage.”

 

“Oh boo hoo, they don’t care. Besides, karaoke is the real reason to go.”

 

“Oh, so you can sing?”

 

“Yep. We don’t have to go with Winn though, not yet. Maybe in the future.”

 

“So, here’s the deal. I will go, IF you sing me a song while there.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The bar was small, which Lena liked, and everybody seemed too drunk to notice anything different for Kara. The The bartender, gave Kara a beer and Lena a scotch, which Kara was surprised Lena already knew what drink to get, and Kara signed herself up for . 

 

“How’d you hear about this place again?”

 

“My sister’s girlfriend actually recommended this place, and I’ve been coming here ever since. That was about a year ago.”

 

Before Lena answered, Kara was called up for karaoke.

 

_ I walked across an empty land _ _   
_ _ I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _ _   
_ _ I felt the earth beneath my feet _ _   
_ _ Sat by the river, and it made me complete _ _   
_ _ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _ _   
_ _ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _ _   
_ _ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _ _   
_ _ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _ _   
_ _ I came across a fallen tree _ _   
_ _ I felt the branches of it looking at me _ _   
_ _ Is this the place we used to love? _ _   
_ _ Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _ _   
_ _ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _ _   
_ _ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _ _   
_ _ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _ _   
_ _ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _ _   
_ _ And if you have a minute, why don't we go _ _   
_ _ Talk about it somewhere only we know? _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of everything _ _   
_ _ So why don't we go _ _   
_ _ Somewhere only we know? _ _   
_ _ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _ _   
_ _ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _ _   
_ _ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _ _   
_ _ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _ _   
_ _ And if you have a minute, why don't we go _ _   
_ _ Talk about it somewhere only we know? _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of everything _ _   
_ _ So why don't we go? _ _   
_ _ So why don't we go? _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of everything _ _   
_ _ So why don't we go _ _   
_ _ Somewhere only we know _ _   
_ _ Somewhere only we know _ _   
_ __ Somewhere only we know?

 

—————————

 

“Wow. You have an amazing voice.”

 

“Thank you. Back in high school, I always enjoyed doing the school plays and musicals.”

 

“Well, it shows now.”

 

“Do you want to go get out of here?”

 

“I’ll go anywhere with you.”

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, Kara’s story was ready to hand in to Cat Grant. Kara made her way over to CatCo for the first time in thirteen days in an outfit that Lena herself picked out… or loaned. Kara was only slightly taller than Lena, but overall, they were about the same size. She had a white dress Lena loaned her, and a tan jacket that brought out Kara’s eyes. 

 

“Wow Keira, I see you can listen to directions and stay out of my sight until your ready. And sporting a brand new wardrobe.”

 

“Thank you, my girlfriend definitely helped with that.”  _ Shoot, hope Lena’s okay with that. _

 

“Ah, well she has good taste. Now. What’s your story?”

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

“THE Lena Luthor is in National City?”

 

“Yes. I persuaded her to do an exclusive on her story and turns out, she’s way different than what anyone would have assumed.” Kara handed her report to Cat and for once, Cat was speechless.

 

“How?”

 

“My sister is an FBI agent, she can track anyone, but I didn’t need to use her. Lena… came to me.”

 

“Oh, well, I’d love to meet her sometime. Our end of summer office party wasn’t supposed to be until next week, but we can move that to this Saturday.”

 

“That’s two days from now.”

 

“So?” 

 

“Oh nothing, it’s just, school starts soon.”

 

“Oh, what year are you?”

 

“I’m entering my third year.”

 

“So you’d be preoccupied with your work and your work here.”

 

“So I am promoted?”

 

“You made me speechless, of course you are. Hell— I’d give you my job, but you know I love my job. Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll leave my door open. You are always welcome at CatCo, and you have your position here, but I want you to focus on school. Next Summer, consider yourself a full time employee and then during your fourth year, you can either be part time or lets just decide when the time comes. But congratulations Kara.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Kara couldn't contain her excitement and happiness. Her whole future was set up right in front of her.

 

“My last request is that you attend this party and you must bring Lena with you.”

 

“Of course, she’s still adjusting to being around people, but I’m sure she’ll come around.”

 

“Of course. You’re free to go. Great work Kara.”

  
  


—————————

 

**Lena [11:11 a.m.]:** Well????

 

**Kara [11:11 a.m.]:** I GOT IT.

 

**Lena [11:12 a.m.]:** Get your cute butt back here asap.

  
  


“Congratulations, you did write a killer report.”

 

“Well you’re the one with the story, I only put it in writing. OH and more good news. Cat is giving me the year to focus on school, and I’ll always have her as a resource if I need it.”

 

“That’s great! Wait, there's a catch, there's always a catch in these situations.”

 

“Yes, well… Cat wants to meet you…”

 

“The queen of media wants to meet me?”

 

“Yes, at an office party this Saturday.”

 

“Well then… you’re definitely going to need something better to wear. Yes darling you’ve had an upgrade because of yours truly, but you need something else.”

 

“Oh… speaking of. Cat noticed my wardrobe upgrade, and I sort of told her it was because of my girlfriend…”

 

“Oh so I’m your girlfriend?”

 

“Do you want to be.”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They kissed.

 

“Will I get to see your tattoo now?”

 

“That depends.”

 

“On…”

 

“How much you can resist yourself.”

 

Lena stepped in front of Kara and took Kara’s sweatshirt off, revealing a large black tattoo that says “purity” in a cursive font. The skin around it was still red and a bit swollen.

 

“One day I want my life to be pure. No one damaging it, no one doing anything I can’t control.”

 

“Well I can think of one thing you can’t.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“This”

 

Kara went up to Lena and kisser her. Hard. Their lips weren’t dancing with each other, they were fighting. Kara picked Lena up and brought her over to Lena’s bed, climbing on top of her. The blond’s hands wandering over Lena’s bare stomach and back. 

 

“Tell me when I should stop.”   
  
“Never.”

 

Lena aggressively took Kara’s jacket off and unzipped the back of her dress. As Kara made her way down Lena’s neck, Lena had a chance to fully take in Kara’s body. She didn’t understand how Kara could eat anything she wanted and yet still be so toned. In the two weeks that Lena has known her, she hadn’t gone to the gym once. 

 

By the time Kara had gotten down to Lena’s torso, Lena reached to unhook Kara’s bra, but was cut off by a phone ringing. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Whose is that?”

 

“Probably mine. Ew it’s my cousins best friend. He can’t take rejection well.”

 

“Well, to be continued…”

 

“Yes, but priorities, we both need something to wear for Saturday.”

 

“Correction, you do. I already know what I’m wearing and believe me. You’ll be speechless.”

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Saturday came and Lena felt more nervous than ever. She came to National City to make a fresh start and try and blend in, but she’s done the complete opposite of that. Kara’s story was published on yesterday’s edition of CatCo and every page that they visited on the internet had the word “Luthor” on it. Kara didn’t give Cat a picture because Lena felt like she wanted to be the one to come out and show herself rather than be outed by a story. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Come out and let the world see how truly beautiful you are.”

 

Kara came out of her room in a very tight black halter dress. She also ditched the glasses since Lena insisted “she can’t hide behind them forever.”

 

“Wow. You look amazing.”

 

“Are you sure it's not too much?”

 

“Cat’s your boss and you don’t know how she runs parties? They’re more like galas.”

 

“Okay okay fine now go get out of my sweatshirt and get dressed.”

 

“Fine, back in a sec.”

 

Lena emerged wearing a deep navy boat neck dress. 

 

“Wo- Ah- I keep forgetting your eighteen. You look absolutely stunning.”

 

“Thank you. Perks of having a CEO dad, you know how to clean up when you need to”

 

“I don’t even know what to say, I’m speechless.”

 

“Shall we?”

 

—————————

 

Because of CatCo’s close proximity to NCU, Lena and Kara walked to the gala. Once on the property, They were surrounded by the press and instantly Kara started panicking for Lena.

 

“Well, this is more than I expected.”

 

“Cat knows I am coming, she needed to get me covered I guess.”

 

Kara scanned the area for any sign of Cat but instead found Snapper. She quickly looked away while Snapper showed regret and forgiveness. The two women stood at a table and talked to each other and occasionally a few other co-workers. Because Snapper had her running so many errands, Kara never had the opportunity to bond with anyone. Finally, Cat made her appearance and the press gave her every bit of attention. She immediately spotted Kara and made a beeline for her. 

 

“Kara! You clean up nice, who is this?”

 

“Cat, this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor.”

 

“It is such a delight to meet you. I assume you realize that I’ve read your story, and my thoughts go out to you. If there’s anything I can do, CatCo is always open.”

 

“Thank you, I really will take that to heart Miss Grant.”

 

“Oh, Cat, please.” Cat turned and whispered to Kara “Nice choice. Keep this one. So, Lena, I do have one more question for you. Samantha Arias, why her?”

 

“Well, I didn’t pick her, my father chose her. Almost like she was the god mother of the company. I have only met her once but I hear her wits are the next best thing compared to a Luthor. She understands that one day I will come up and take over and all she wants is to give me a company that’s in good condition.”

 

“How intriguing. I have to meet with some others, but I hope this isn’t the last time we meet.”

 

“I hope not either.” And Lena meant that. “What do you mean she is a devil? She seems like the nicest person alive.”

 

“I’ve never seen her like that, but nice to know she has a heart.”

 

The rest of the night was just the two of them talking about everything and nothing. They were able to walk over to the waterfront to see the moonlight on the ocean. After another hour of talking, they went to the bar and Kara sang Lena another song: “I Wouldn’t Mind” by He Is We. For once in her life, Lena knew exactly just what to do.

 

When Kara was finished singing, Lena brought Kara her jacket and in return a confused expression. “I have a surprise for you.” Lena brought Kara back over to the waterfront which made Kara even more confused. Lena walked over to the docks and uncovered a small motorboat which looked more like a mini yacht than a more than a motorboat. 

 

“You own this?”

 

“Technically yes. This was my sixteenth birthday gift. I left it at MIT, but they only brought it here recently.”

 

“Wow, most people get cars for sixteen, but boats?”

 

“It’s a Luthor family tradition I suppose. Can you sing? Until we get there?”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Kara sang all the way to the island and to the small bench that they claimed as their own. Lena’s head lay on Kara’s shoulder as Kara sang “Superman” by Joe Brooks. “I love you Kara.”

 

“I love you Lena”

 

Silent tears left Lena’s stunning green and gray eyes. Lena knew she was going to be okay for the rest of her life. 

  
  
  



End file.
